


clean your mess

by yezh (kirpee)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Communication, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Sugawara Koushi, Face-Sitting, Felching, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Shibari, Sub Sawamura Daichi, not bad just overwhelmed, soft begging, suga looks like an angel but is really made of sin, the daddy gets dommed in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirpee/pseuds/yezh
Summary: Suga is the king of dirty talk and Daichi's thighs look great in ropes.





	clean your mess

**Author's Note:**

> A(n extremely late) birthday fic for my lovely, lovely friend/beta ppancakes! Please check out her work it's super good and spicy ;)

“How does that feel, babe?” Suga asks as he finishes the knot at Daichi’s back.

Daichi’s arms are up and his hands are tied behind his neck. He tests the give of the ropes. There’s enough that he could move his head though his elbow if he wanted to. “Feels good.”

He’s at the head of their bed, not resting against the headrest but close enough that he could if he needed help with balance.

Suga’s hand comes to cradle Daichi’s face and he kisses him quickly on the lips. He steps back to admire his handiwork. 

Daichi’s thighs look gorgeous in the ropes making his legs bend at the knee and all tied up so they can't move, the muscle flexed as Daichi kneels on their bed. His biceps, too, are gorgeous in the over the head tie that Suga’s put him in. At the centerpiece of it all is Daichi’s cock, already hard from the intimate process of being tied up.

“Tell me if it gets too uncomfortable,” Suga reminds Daichi. “I don’t want to hurt you.” More than I mean to. It’s unspoken but they both hear it.

Daichi nods. “I will. Colors?”

“Yes.”

Suga’s eyes drag over Daichi before he saunters over to his lover. “Your thighs look amazing like this.” He delivers a quick smack to Daichi’s right thigh and Daichi jumps at the contact with a sharp intake of breath. He slaps him in the same spot, a little harder this time and Daichi bites back a yelp.

“Color?” Suga asks, gently caressing Daichi’s other thigh.

“Green.”

Suga smiles sweetly and then smacks Daichi’s left thigh. “I think they look better redder, though, don’t you?”

Daichi’s answer is barely above a whisper. “Yes.”

“You need to speak up, baby,” Suga says as he slaps Daichi’s thigh again.

“Yes!” Daichi cries out when Suga smacks him.

He rocks forward when Suga slaps both of his thighs at once. Suga reacts quickly and catches his shoulders to right him again.

“You have to be more careful, sweetheart,” he says lowly into Daichi’s ear. “Will you try to be more careful?”

Daichi nods and promises, “I’ll try to be more careful.”

“Good boy,” Suga praises and kisses Daichi. Daichi relishes in the feeling, this is their first proper kiss of the evening. Suga’s been teasing him with small kisses since he brought out the ropes.

Suga’s hands slip down from Daichi’s shoulders to and find his nipples. He gives one a tweak, sending a small jolt through Daichi.

Suga breaks their kiss and looks down at Daichi’s chest. The rope cuts a line through his torso under his pecs. “Fuck.” Suga breathes the curse reverently. “Your tits look so damn good, daddy.” He tweaks Daichi’s nipple again.

“I want your mouth,” Daichi says, already starting to feel consumed by it all.

The grip on both Daichi’s nipples tightens painfully. “What did you just say?” Suga challenges.

“Please suck my tits,” Daichi gasps. He breathes out in relief when Suga’s tight grip is replaced by his mouth. His head tips back when Suga laps at the sore flesh before lightly tugging it with his teeth. He repeats the process with the other nipple. His fingers come up to play with the one unoccupied by his mouth.

When Suga is finished with Daichi’s nipples, he mouths his way to the center of Daichi’s chest. He bites down hard before sucking.

A shiver runs up Daichi’s back. There’s a strange thrill in watching his lover suck a large hickey right above his chest, a bizarre and precious declaration of love, but it makes Daichi feel owned in a way that makes his cock twitch.

Daichi is so hard it’s starting to hurt. “Suga,” he whines. “Suga, _please_.”

Suga detaches his mouth from Daichi’s chest and cocks his head. He looks far too innocent than should be legal. “Please what, daddy? I don’t know what you want unless you ask.” His tone is devilishly sweet and Daichi thanks and curses every god he can think of for bringing Suga to him.

“Please, _please_ , touch my cock. It hurts too much.” Daichi tries his best to look pitiful, if only for Suga to take mercy on him.

There’s a moment where Suga just looks into Daichi’s eyes before straightening up. His hands glide up Daichi’s chest until they’re cradling his face. He presses a soft kiss to Daichi’s lips. “Poor daddy,” Suga says lowly, his lips grazing Daichi’s as he speaks. “I wasn’t taking care of what’s most important.”

One hand comes down to rest on the column of Daichi’s neck while they other takes the base of Daichi’s cock.

“Is this alright?” Suga whispers into Daichi’s ear.

Daichi nods. “ _God yes_.”

“Hum three times if it’s too much.” It’s their usual safe sound, but Suga brings it up everytime and Daichi feels so safe and cared for.

Daichi nods again and Suga’s demeanor changes.

He rests his forehead against Daichi’s. “Fuck, daddy, I just wanna sit on your face and make you eat me out till your jaw aches and I’m screaming from it. I don’t know how you do it but my legs feel like jelly, you make me feel so good.” His voice lowers as his grip on Daichi’s throat tightens enough that Daichi can feel the pull of his breaths become more difficult. Suga’s hand languidly moves on Daichi’s cock.

“I want you to cum inside me and then I want you to lick your mess clean,” Suga says as the hand on Daichi’s cock speeds up.

Pleasure is spiking sharply in Daichi’s lower stomach. His thighs are trembling as he tries not to buck up into the tight circle of Suga’s hand. He feels embarrassingly close for how little Suga’s managed to touch his cock.

Suga must sense this because his hand tightens on the base of his cock as he lets off the pressure on Daichi’s throat. He tsks. “You can’t cum yet, babe. Not until you’re inside me.” He says it like it’s a promise.

_Then hurry up_ , Daichi thinks it loudly but bites back the words. He doesn’t want to delay Suga more now that he’s desperate to cum.

Daichi whispers instead, “Please.” His voice is desperate. “Pleaseplease _please_. I need to cum so badly.”

Suga’s hand starts stroking Daichi’s cock again while he contemplates Daichi’s plea. “I think you’ve been good enough,” Suga says, giving the base of Daichi’s cock one last squeeze. He reaches behind himself and grips the base of the plug sitting inside of him. He sees Daichi’s throat bob and cock twitch as he watches. Suga thinks Daichi is probably thinking about how he slowly fingered Suga open before this even began, knowing the position would be hard to keep for too long.

Suga gently works the plug in an out of him for a moment, his own pleasure building in his stomach. “I can’t wait for your cock in me, daddy,” he moans. “I always feel so good with you, your cock filling me up.”

A moan escapes Daichi’s mouth at Suga’s words. From the look on Daichi’s face, Suga can tell that he all he wants is to watch Suga to fuck himself on his cock. In truth, Suga wants the same.

He works the plug out of himself and grabs the lube from where it had been discarded near the edge of their bed. He pours out a generous amount, working two slick fingers into himself before he slicks up Daichi’s cock. Daichi leans against the headboard as he waits for Suga.

Suga straddles Daichi’s thighs and rests his hands on Daichi’s shoulder. He reaches down to Daichi’s cock to line it up with his entrance. Before he starts to sink down, he looks up at Daichi’s face. Daichi gives him a small nod and smile. 

With practiced grace, Suga kisses Daichi as he starts to sink down on Daichi’s cock. The kiss only lasts a second because Suga gasps from the stretch of it, feeling fuller than he did with the plug.

He slowly sinks down on Daichi’s cock, relishing in the feeling of being opened. He pauses when he’s fully seated, ass flush with Daichi’s thighs. “Fuck,” he whimpers, drawing out the word. “You feel so good inside me.”

Daichi shakily exhales against Suga’s ear. He feels overwhelmed by Suga’s tight heat. He knows that he won’t last long. He can already feel the urgent build in his lower stomach. His hips twitch up into Suga, who groans with it.

Suga smiles fondly. “I’ve got you babe,” he says sweetly as he starts rocking on Daichi’s cock.

“Suga,” Daichi groans out. “Suga, I’m- I’m not going to last long.”

Suga’s smile turns devilish. “Oh, daddy,” he says with the same sweetness. He’s starting to work himself up and down on Daichi’s cock, gaining speed. One of his hands trails from Daichi’s shoulder to his throat. “That wasn’t the plan.”

Daichi moans when Suga’s hand tightens on his neck and his pace becomes punishing. His breath wheezes out of him as he takes tight pulls into his lungs. Suga tightens his muscles each time he brings himself up on Daichi’s cock, as if he’s trying to pull the orgasm out of him.

“Do you like that, daddy?” Suga asks as he rides Daichi in earnest. “You always like it when I choke you, don’t you? You’re a fucking slut for it. You always cum so fast.”

Daichi can't do anything but breath in thick, raspy pulls. Everything feels a little fuzzy around the edges except for the sharp pleasuring starting building in his gut. Despite his lack of leverage, his hips twitch up and drive his cock deeper into Suga.

Suga moans low and long, Daichi’s cock hitting his prostate. “Shit,” he curses. “You feel so good.”

“You too,” Daichi rasps. “Suga….”

Suga’s hips drop and he starts grinding down on Daichi’s cock while clenching his muscles. He rests his forehead against Daichi’s and whispers, “I know, daddy, I know.” His hand tightens even more. 

The burning pleasure feels even more urgent now. Daichi’s eyes roll back in his head as his hips start to twitch even more. Small noises manage to make their way out of his throat.

“There you go,” Suga coos, encouraging. “Come on, you can cum. Do it for me.”

The pleasure burns a hole in Daichi as it comes to a head. He groans out when his hips give one last hard twitch and he comes hard inside Suga.

Suga gradually lessens his hold on Daichi’s throat, not wanting to overwhelm him too much as he works Daichi through his orgasm.

Once Suga’s hand is gone completely, Daichi breathes hard with his eyes closed and his forehead against Suga’s.

There's a small kiss placed on Daichi’s nose. “Color?” Suga asks softly.

“Green,” Daichi whispers. “I just need… a moment.”

Suga presses a kiss to Daichi’s cheek. “Take your time.”

Daichi rests his head in the crook of Suga’s neck. The sharp warmth in his stomach from earlier has softened and moved up to his chest. He still feels a little bowled over by his release, it was so intense. He lets out a shuddering breath to steady himself as he feels a couple tears slip down his cheeks. 

One of Suga’s hands comes up to pet the back of Daichi’s head. He kisses the side of Daichi’s head again while he waits for Daichi to surface. When Daichi finally does, Suga cradles Daichi’s face in his hands, wiping away the tear tracks with this thumbs. 

“You okay?” He asks, searching Daichi’s face for any distress. When Daichi nods, he asks, “Do you want to keep going?”

Daichi nods again. “Yes. Green.”

Suga pulls Daichi into a kiss, his mouth teasing at the seam of Daichi’s lips before pulling back. His hands slide around to rest on Daichi’s biceps.

“I’m going to untie you,” he promises, “and I’m going to lay you on your back while I ride your face until I come all over your tits.”

Suga grabs the plug and lube from where he dropped them beside them. Daichi cocks an eyebrow and Suga smirks. “You can't clean up your mess if there isn't one,” he says with a wink.

Daichi’s face lights up with understanding before he shudders with overstimulation as Suga slips his cock out. Suga quickly replaces it with the plug.

He taps Daichi’s shoulder as he climbs off his lap. “Lean forward for me baby?”

Daichi complies and Suga starts working on the knots at Daichi’s back. It takes a little time but soon Daichi’s lowering his arms from their position above his head.

Suga runs a gentle hand down Daichi’s right bicep, massaging lightly as he goes. “How are you feeling? Do you want to keep going?” He asks.

Daichi nods enthusiastically. “I want to make you cum,” he says earnestly.

His response makes Suga’s face break into a wicked grin. “Alright, daddy,” he purrs. He encourages Daichi to scoot down the bed so he can lay down. It takes a little bit of doing, but soon Daichi is flat on his back with his feet planted flat on the bed, his knees jutting sharply upwards still bound.

Suga strokes his slightly flagging erection at the sight. “I'll never get tired of this,” he says softly, “you all trussed up for me.”

Daichi looks over at him. “I thought you were going to make me clean my mess.” His tone has an edge of snark to it that Suga would normally punish but he's starting to feel desperate for his own release so he lets it slide.

“I'm getting there,” Suga snarks back, crawling until he's positioned over Daichi’s face. Daichi's hands come up and spread Suga’s ass, giving him a good look at the base of the plug. He cranes his head up and licks Suga from his balls to where the base of the plug rests against Suga's skin.

Suga leans forward to smack the meat of Daichi’s thigh. “If you're going to clean me, do it right.”

One of Daichi’s hands wanders to the plug and starts slowly working it out of Suga. Once out, some of Daichi’s cum starts leaking out, dripping onto his face. His hands come back to spread Suga again, his thumbs breaching the stretched entrance. More cum drips out before Daichi brings his mouth up. He drags tongue over the opening, tasting himself before entering Suga.

“Yeah,” Suga sighs. “Just like that.”

Daichi flicks his tongue inside Suga, just barely reaching deep enough. He drags it out, bringing a mouthful of cum with it. He swallows it down and drags another wide swipe over Suga’s entrance before sucking at it.

Suga hunches forward and pushes his hips against Daichi’s face. “Yes daddy,” he praises, “you make me feel so good.” Daichi responds by giving his entrance another hard suck, causing Suga’s hips to drop more, Daichi’s hands tighten their hold on Suga’s ass. “Fuck, I wanna suffocate you with my ass,” Suga swears. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? My ass all around you. You’d cum on the spot.”

Daichi moans as his tongue breaches Suga. He can feel himself getting hard again, thinking about Suga sitting on his face until he couldn’t breathe, only able to take in the taste of his cum inside of Suga and the sounds Suga makes.

“Fuck,” Suga swears, his hips rocking on Daichi’s face. He pants open mouthed so Daichi can hear how good he feels.

Daichi pulls away and Suga whines low in his throat. “Please,” Daichi pleads breathlessly. “Please choke me while you ride my face.”

“Scratch my thigh if it gets too much,” Suga instructs as one hand comes to Daichi’s throat.

“Ok,” Daichi agrees before licking Suga’s perineum.

Suga sucks in a shuddering breath and applies pressure on Daichi’s throat. He rocks his hips against Daichi’s mouth. The drag of Daichi’s tongue in and around his entrance driving him crazy. Careful to keep his weight off of Daichi’s throat, he sits up and starts fisting his cock with his other hand, the need to cum keenly felt.

Suga’s hand tightens on his cock at the precise moment Daichi gets a good suck to his entrance and Suga’s entire world whites out, cumming over Daichi’s chest and abdomen. His hips jolt slightly as Daichi licks him into overstimulation. His hand comes off of Daichi’s throat and he crawls off Daichi’s face.

Looking back at Daichi with a blissed out expression, he drags his hand through the cum on Daichi’s body. “Lemme take care of this for you,” he says as he reaches for Daichi’s cock. He strokes it with a tight fist, feeling perverse satisfaction in using his own cum as lube.

Daichi’s body shudders before he arches off the bed with a tight gasp.

“Come on, daddy,” Suga encourages, his pace speeding up. “I know you’ve got it in you.”

Suga can see Daichi’s abdomen trembling, a sign that he’s close.

“You look so good when you cum,” Suga says lowly. “When you arch off the bed with your mouth open wide, that’s how I like you best, when I’ve wrecked you. I want to see you cum.” Suga leans down to tongue the slit of Daichi’s cock. The feeling is sinfully good and Daichi arches off the bed with a strained groan as he comes onto Suga’s face.

“You’re so good for me,” Suga praises, rubbing Daichi’s thigh while he trembles, coming down from his orgasm. “You’re always so good for me.”

Daichi looks up at Suga with a blissed out smile.

“I’m gonna untie your legs now,” Suga says quietly. He hears Daichi hum as he starts on the knots. Once he has Daichi’s legs untied, he carefully lays them out on the bed. “I’ll be right back,” he tells Daichi, who looks like he’s mostly come back to himself. Suga gets up from their bed and goes into their adjoining bathroom, quickly washing his face before wetting a washcloth for Daichi.

“I’m back,” he announces. He wipes the cum off of Daichi’s chest and stomach, carefully discarding it on his bedside table. He grabs a bottle of lotion from the table before returning to Daichi again. Squirting a generous amount into his hands, he starts slowly massaging Daichi’s legs. Daichi groans softly, his head tipping to the side as Suga’s hands work his tired muscles.

“How are you feeling?” Suga asks when he finishes one leg.

Daichi huffs a small laugh. “Sore,” he says, “but good sore.”

Suga hums as he starts on Daichi’s other leg. “How did you feel about the arm restraints?”

“I liked it,” Daichi says after a moment of consideration. “But I don’t think I want my arms tied like that when my legs are also bound.” 

“Ok,” Suga says with a nod. “We won’t do it like that again. It was a really hard position to maneuver you in. You were so good for me, so gorgeous, all tied up.”

Daichi smiles at Suga, a small hum vibrating in his chest from Suga’s gentle hands working the sore muscles in his thigh. “You were so hot,” he says. “I really liked cleaning my mess.”

Suga moves up to Daichi’s arms. “That was pretty good. We should do it again.” Daichi only nods in response. His eyes start to drift close, the physical toll of their scene finally taking hold.

Next thing Daichi knows, Suga’s gently nudging him awake with some chocolate and water in his hand. “Here baby,” Suga says lowly, pressing a chaste kiss to Daichi’s temple before crawling into bed next to him.

Daichi drinks down the glass in heavy swallows, suddenly struck with how thirsty he is. He starts to wolf down his chocolate too.

“Slow down,” Suga chastises lightly, “you’re going to choke.”

There’s a snarky comment to be made but Daichi’s too sleepy to think about it right now. Instead, he chews his chocolate fractionally slower to appease Suga.

Once done, he lays down next to Suga, who immediately starts spooning him. “How does Thai sound for dinner?” Suga asks, nuzzling behind Daichi’s ear. “We can order take out and talk over dinner.”

“Sounds good.” Daichi’s answer is punctuated with a yawn so wide it cracks his jaw. “But nap first.”

“Nap first,” Suga agrees. He presses a kiss to the spot he was nuzzling. “I love you.”

“Love you too, babe,” Daichi mumbles, sounding five seconds from sleep.

Suga snuggles further against Daichi and wonders how he got so lucky.


End file.
